1. Field
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly to an image display device which can change a size of an image to be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image display device which displays an image by forming an optical flux corresponding to an image signal and by scanning such an optical flux.
With respect to such an image display device, there has been known an image display device which is configured to change (enlarge or shrink) a size of an image to be displayed. For example, JP-A-6-194598 discloses a head-mounting-type display device which projects an image displayed on an image display element on an eye ball of a user, wherein the display device allows the user to observe an image at a desired angle of field and with the desired magnification by enabling the changeover of the projection magnification.